Amnesia OC
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Short stories on my OC parins with the boys from the Games/Anime. Vote for which on you want. First chapter is OC information.
1. OC info and Intro

**Hello everyone. I've been planning this for a while and now I've finally got this down.**

**I have here a list of OCs to match with the boys from the Reverse Harems I love to watch!**

**I do have my favorites but I want you all to pick which on you want to see the most.**

**Rain=Orion**

**Belle=Toma**

**Emma=Shin**

**Merlina=Kent**

**Olivea=Ikki**

**Just let me know which one you want to read first. See you all then.**

**-Star**

**Rain - **Rain is exactly like her close friend and her long life crush, Orion.

She's seen by almost everyone, not Waka, Rika, Sawa, or Mine. But everyone else yes. She gives Emma, Belle, Merlina, and Olivea their powers to help her save Orion.

She likes Nhil even though he helped Ukyo try to kill Heroine and Orion along with her.

She's like a child in her own way but can act like an adult when it comes down to it.

She's white hair, gray colored eyes, and wears a dress like outfit similar to Orion's. She also wears a hat just like Heroine.

**Belle - **Belle is another teacher. But one of art. She has light black hair, yellow eyes, and always wears pink. Red and pink are two favorite colors.

She is a childhood friend of Emma, Shin, Toma, and the heroine. She's one smart cookie but is blind to relationships. She's had three boyfriends while not knowing it, and only on she did know. In college she's being stalked as a joke and Toma has to help her through it.

Middle school Toma was there for her when she lost all her loved ones. Her mother and all her pets were killed in an accident. She lives with her older brother and helps care for her younger sister, who teases her of having a crush oh Toma.

Her age being 18 means her and Heroine are both the same. She works at the cafe, with Sawa and Mine. Emma only works on the weekends, while Toma likes it almost everyday.

Her secret power is wind, because she's had a love of flying, her father is a pilot, and she wants to be outside watching everything dance in the air.

**Emma - **Emma likes wearing anything Black, White, or Gray. Sometimes she'll wear a light blue or light green but she mostly sticks to what she likes. She's a young singer in the making and plans on taking a few art classes but is dreaming of being a big star.

Emma's black and Deep Red hair make her pop out like a pink pig among the brown ones. She's odd. But it's what makes her so cool as well.

She is 16, a year younger then Shin and get's along with him well. She agrees with whatever as long as she get's food.

Her eyes are a hazel brown color loves dinging almost everything, except rap, and if given the choice she'd get a tattoo of her Younger siblings names on her arm. She's a big sister to three. Two boys and a girl.

Her secret power is fire, and teleportation. Fire shows her passion for singing and her anger that she has towards her father for leaving them, while her teleport is more of her deeper side of wanting to get out of the city and travel the world.

**Merlina - **Merlina age 24, hair redish brown, eye color blue, loves art, writing, reading, English, and structures.

Merlina is one who is quiet and wont talk much. But if you get on her level you'll hear her talk non-stop. She and Kent both want to go to London to learn. Merlina is going to be an English teacher but in the UK.

She prefers the indoors over all and hates computers and TV. She's an only child so growing up with just books and puzzles was her way of "fun." Kent does some puzzles with her do she doesn't feel lonely.

She and Kent don't start dating till London, she does enjoy his company all the time over her other friends and boss Waka. Who also is her uncle.

Her secret powers would be Earth, Nature: Animals, Plants, and Gravity. She only want to understand everyone and learning from the source is how she thinks she can do so.

**Olivea - **Olivea is youngest of three but is considered the smartest of her family. She has blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. She does wear contacts because she hates glasses, and hates math.

She is a college student, and classmates with the "charming" Ikki. Her favorite things to do are mostly annoy him and play games. Video Games are her hobbies to do in life. She dreams of working on and making her own. But her family wants her to be a math teacher, since all of them are teachers..

She loves the outdoors in the warmer weather but hates the cold. She and Ikki both have a few things in common such as eyes that draw people in. But unlike Ikki, Olivea doesn't use it to her advantage.

She does have a birth mark on her neck that looks like a spade, and Ikki is the only one to ever see it. She and Ikki date for real and not like game. She is close friends with Rika and understands that she is always looking to be serious in ANY relationship. Romantic or not.

She is 22 of age and her secret power is water. Middle school she was on swim team but gave it up to focus on school work in high school. She loves the beach and pool trips.

**Angel/Suta - **Angel is vary much like Ukyo. She has a second personality and that's her. Angel is the crazy do whatever I want to type and WILL kill if she has too.

Suta is her real name and she's the more kinder part of her. She's shy and won't talk to anyone but Heroine and Ukyo.

Her pink/purple eye color shows she's vary different and odd, her Cyan hair color is made fun of as a creature of the sea, and her tattoos are of her time she remembered her life before.

She was in the hospital, in a coma for three years. Her father tried to kill her and her mother killed herself. No siblings but she has a cat, and thankfully she's still alive.

She has no secret power other then she wishes to communicate with Angel so they could talk. She's living the life of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.


	2. Orion x Rain

**So, I know he isn't one of the one's you can date. But right off the bat I loved Orion from the start!**

**It's sad to see him go at the end of every route.**

**So, Orion, my favorite in all of the game and anime, this is for you.**

**I hope you like and be sure to vote for who will be next.**

Birthday Confession

Rain was enjoying her day being human.

Who knew she could live a life of peace.

"Rain?" Called a voice.

"Orion!" She said. She and Orion have been best friends since she could ever remember. Like they met when they both were spirits.

After what happened with the girl Orion had vanished from her.

Only she soon discovered that he and Nhil became human.

"I'm here. Playing my game." She said.

Orion saw her and walked from the kitchen. "So, your here again. I hope your ready for today." Orion said.

"Three years. It feels like it hasn't been that long at all. Like only a week."

Three years ago, she gave four girls powers to help her find Orion from her own "father" and save him and all humans.

And in the end she saved him by losing some of her memory. And became human in that process.

So the four girls are now living out their dreams. And she is living with Nhil and Orion.

"Yeah. And it's your birthday." Orion said.

She looks the same age as him. So about ten years old.

"Yes! And I hope the girl and Ukyo come." Rain said.

"They sure will. I'm sorry the others couldn't come though." Orion frowned.

Rain shook her head. "One is singing around the world, another is teaching children, and we have like game designer in the mix. And the one in London married." She added.

Orion smiled. "You always love seeing people happy."

"Of course. I may not have "died" happy, but I want others to live a life of happiness." Rain smiled.

She was like a real angel.

"I'm going out to get the pizza and cake. Be back soon." Nhil shouted and was out the door.

Orion nodded. But he looked concerned.

"Rain. I need to tell you something." He said.

"Oh? What?" Rain asked.

Orion was quiet. He couldn't speak words suddenly.

"Orion. Whatever it is, you take your time with it. How about playing this pirate game with me?" She asked.

Orion wasn't big on video games, books and movies were more his thing. "Sure." He smiled.

Rain giggled. "Great! Let's play!"

After an hour Nhil and the girl and Ukyo came to the house.

"Let this party begin." Ukyo said.

"Yes!" Rain said as she paused the game for her and Orion.

"Oo! This cake looks so good."

"Vanilla and I got pepperoni pizza because Ukyo likes meet on his." Nhil said.

"Good." Rain said as she sat down.

"Ready?" Orion asked.

Rain nodded and they sang to her.

Once they finished she blew out her candles and everyone clapped.

This was the best.

"Now, as for a present-" Orion spoke before Nhil cleared his throat. "Orion. I think you'd best just give her her answer. That's what she would have wished for."

While Rain wished she and Orion could be together, she didn't understand what Nhil meant by answer. "What?"

Orion glared at Nhil before sighing. "Rain." He had a sad look on his face.

"You know you don't remember saving me. Right?"

"Yes. But you all filled in most of the blanks." She said. "What is this about?"

"You forgot one thing." Orion said.

Rain didn't like this.

"Rain. Before you lost your memories, you asked me, or said something to me." Orion said. "You said to me: When we get out of this, we can finally be together. I asked about it, and you said: "You and I. As a couple. I love you. And I hope you can give me an answer once we're out of this mess." But then you passed out. You became human. And lost everything." Orion explained.

Rain was shocked. She had told Orion her feelings before. Already she asked. How could he- "You didn't tell me? Why?" She felt her heart breaking. Three years she held off saying anything. Why didn't they tell her?

"I'm Sorry." Orion said.

Rain didn't know what to say.

"You didn't remember, I didn't want Orion to lose hope on you yet. In case you forgot everything. The fact you ever loved him." Nhil said. "It was my fault. Don't blame Orion. But do listen. He's giving you the answer you have longed for over many years." He said to her.

Rain was silent. She felt hurt that they never told her. But she would at least hear Orion. She still loved him. And...

"Rain. I love you." He said it.

Rain was now crying. Not for being sad, mad or happy. She just cried. "Sorry. I still don't know why it happens." She said wiping the tears. She smiled and hugged Orion. "I love you too. Like I could ever stop or forget my love for you." She whispered.

Orion hugged her tight. They soon pulled away and had pizza and cake.

This was the best birthday ever.

The End


	3. Ukyo x Suta&Angel

Ukyo x Suta/Angel

Suta was loving the outdoors.

Even if she was dying.

"You look much better." Said a voice.

"Ukyo." Suta made her way to hug him.

"Did you take your medicine yet?" He asked her.

Suta nodded.

They sat down on her hospital bed. "I'm so happy your here." She said.

Ukyo nodded. "I'm glad. I still feel bad that your in here." He said.

"When I'm gone-IF I'm gone. Promise me, you'll still become that photographer you always wanted to be. For me." Suta said.

Ukyo didn't look pleased. "Then, when you ARE better. I want you to be my project." He said.

"What?"

"Be my model. Be my inspiration for all my pictures." Ukyo said.

Suta laughed. "You know I will always be your little project. We've been friends since Kindergarten. Ukyo. I, Suta, will be your model, forever, and ever." She said.

Ukyo kissed the top of her head. "That's my girl." He said.

It was another few minutes before he left.

**"He's never coming back."**

_"Shut up Angel!"_

**"Come on, Suta. Open your eyes! He's NEVER going to LOVE you."**

_"You don't know that."_

**"Watch. You'll die and he'll fall for another girl. You'll see."**

And soon enough he came back, talking about this other girl.

Suta felt her heart breaking hearing everything about this other girl.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"I don't know. But I will find out. Maybe I'll bring her over." Ukyo said.

Suta could hear Angel's laughter.

She was right. he didn't love her. But why did he keep coming back?

After some time, Suta finally asked. "Ukyo. Do you...love this girl?" She asked.

Hoping for a different answer then what she heard. "I don't know. Maybe I do." Ukyo said.

**"I told you so! Tonight, we will find this girl, AND KILL HER!"**

Suta had tears falling down her cheeks.

She was losing herself, her life, and her best friend.

"Suta? Hey. What's wrong?"

"Leave." She said.

Ukyo didn't argue with her. He never has.

Once he was gone.

"Tell me what to do?" Suta asked Angel.

**"Well..."**

As Angel laughed and talked about the plan. Suta shed many tears.

Then hearing of Ukyo's death at the college the next day, she basically wanted to die.

**"We still have a chance. if I know who can help him. Just like who helped your parents."**

Angel spoke.

But Suta wasn't listening.

In that moment, she ran and jumped out the window, shattering glass, and falling to her death.

Everything went black.

Angel sighed. **"You can't die that easy. Guess I'll have to show you what I mean. And take control to kill that girl"**

And so, Angel took control of Suta while she lay in the back of her mind, weeping and moaning over what she had done. And she was alone.

**AN**

**I know everyone LOVES Ukyo. But I'm not the hugest fan. Not till I learned of his story. He really suffered and I wanted to have Suta suffer a little. Her sickness is killing her, she's losing her mind living like Dr. Jykle and Mr. Hyde. And losing your best friend to ANOTHER girl.**

**Hope you enjoyed this. She's not dead, just like Ukyo doesn't die. There's always, an "angel" watching over you.**


End file.
